Jedi Temple Whores
by Connorkenway00
Summary: As the clone wars continue the jedi change their laws to allow sex. Story will follow Ahsoka as the main character and feature people mainly from the old republic and clone wars era.


Ahsoka story

 **So here goes this story. It is one of three planned for Star Wars. This one will follow with Ahsoka as a main character and for a secondary character it will probably be padme. This story will have characters from the clone wars and old republic era allowed and occasional characters from galactic civil war and new republic. (Other story will focus on nee republic and galactic civil war.) so without more delay let me start.**

 _Ahsoka tano 3rd person pov_

Ahsoka was back on the republic cruiser after another long battle against the separatists. The war had been going on now for 2 years with now end in sight. It was starting to weigh on everyone. Happiness was getting lower and lower.

Ahsoka walked straight to her room and laid down on her bed after the long battle. She was ready to go back to the temple for some rest and relaxation time.

As a jedi she wasn't allowed any positions so her room was barren expect for a bed and a desk. The desk had a dispenser of sorts that would drop new datapads down to give any new orders or updates on anything she needed to know.

Ahsoka slowly fell asleep for a while before being waken up by the sound of a new datapad arriving. She got up from her bed and checked the desk. This time it also came with a injector with a green serum inside.

Ahsoka looked confusingly at the injector and pad. She picked them up and looked at the writing on it. It was just a flashing message from the jedi temple saying to inject the serum before the rest of the instructions were to show.

She put the datapad back down and held the injector up. It was easy enough to use. Place the bottom part on skin and its injected into you. No long needle or anything.

"This better be for something good." She said as she brought it up to her neck and injected the green liquid in.

At first nothing happened as Ahsoka expected. Then all of a sudden she felt a pain inside. She wrapped her arms around her self as she groaned out.

She felt her body go through changes. Her body felt hot to her touch as it morphed and changed. She fell to the floor as it continued for a while before finally stopping.

She panted on the floor before finally getting back up and looking down at herself to find many changes.

Ahsokas once small barely even A-cup boobs were now a much bustier large c-cup. She brought her hands up to squeeze them to find them nice and soft.

Ahsoka looked back at her ass and slapped it. It has grown also and was now a amazing bubble butt on her.

She picked up the datapad with the message now available. Most was random war news that she scrolled through to find the important part of what just happened.

"In order to relieve war stress that has been building up on all the jedi and clones their is being new rules made. Any military personal is now allowed to have sex to relieve stress(jedi included). What you just injected into yourself was a DNA altering serum to make your bodies more sexually appealing for these rule changes as well as increasing your libido(among other things) in you. It also serves to make the force in jedi more potent. If you don't like the changes made you may send a request for a new serum to give you a new physical and sexual traits at any time." Ahsoka finished reading allowed.

She looked back down at herself and decided for now that she was fine how she was as of now and didn't need another change.

Ahsoka though about what she was gonna do first. So many different choices now. She had always wanted to be able to have sex but the order forbidden it. But now she was allowed to.

Ahsoka decided on some solo play first. She wanted to try out some sexual stuff alone before going straight into fucking people.

She locked her door, not wanting anyone to see what she was doing, before taking off all of her clothes and laying down on her bed.

Hesitantly she brought her hand down to her pussy. She had rarely ever masturbated expect for a few times before.

She started to rub her pussy lips which quickly got wet. She'd been horny before but this time she was a lot wetter then usual. Probably due to the serum making her more sexually ready she thought.

She started rubbing faster over her plump hairless pussy. She moaned out as her fingers rubbed over her pussy folds, occasionally her hand went up more and her palm would rub over her clit and make her moan even more. Eventually she used the force to telekinetically pinch her clit as she continue to rub her pussy folds.

She moaned louder and louder as she continued to rub herself. She started to squirt slightly, the juices shooting out her pussy. Finally her full actual orgasm hit and she started squirting a incredible amount on her bed. She screamed out and arched her back as she came.

She continued her telekinetic assault of her clit as she orgasmed making her squirt more and scream louder. Finally it got to much and she lost control of the force and stopped her clit play with it. Soon her pussy stopped squirting and her bed was throughly soaked.

Ahsoka stayed laying down panting for a bit before getting up quickly once she had recovered her energy.

Ahsoka looked around her room frantically looking for something she could fuck herself with. After some more searching to no success she felt the ship exit hyperspace signaling they had arrived at their destination.

Back at coruscant Ahsoka thought. Now that all jedi were allowed to have sex she'd be able to find plenty of people to help her back at home.

 **Ok so that's the start of it. Not exactly my best quality work but with how busy I've been it's the best I could manage for now. Next chapter will hopefully be a lot better. Review or pm me about ideas or any thoughts so far.**


End file.
